It Came In Dreams
by writin4fun15
Summary: 10th walker. An Elf, Laitarína, has been having dreams...dreams about the future. read/review
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this was one story I was writing and stopped. It was hardcore marysue and didn't want to work with it after all the flack I was getting cause my character was too perfect. D So I am giving it another go, different plot, different elf, different idea. I thought of this last night so bare with me. Um, My grammar tends to suck, if anyone wants to help edit it, if it isn't ridiculously bad, then please I would appreciate it. I think the term is a beta reader? Haha. Yeah I might need one. P

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Laitarína. I got her name from an elvish site that translates name. Thought it would be fun. P According to the site it means, "crowned with praise" in Quenya.

Enjoy!

--

Everyone has stories and adventures that build them into who they are. This is Laitarína's. Laitarína was a beautiful elf. She had long golden hair and brilliant blue eyes. Tall and lithe like all other elves. She grew up in Lothlorien among the elves there. It is here her story begins.

Laitarína brushed a stray hair away from her face as she gazed at the cut below her.

"You really must take more care to what you are doing, Haldir." She said softly, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Would you take as much care if you had orcs attacking you?" He grumbled back. This wasn't the first time orcs have come along the borders of the Lorien woods and it wouldn't be the last.

Haldir and Laitarína grew up together, their relationship as brother and sister. She was a healer in Lothlorien and he, the March warden of Lorien. On the rare occasion of Haldir coming across a wound, he would come to Laitarína for her help. Their relationship left them able to tease and poke fun of one another but also to share a bound of companionship as any close brother and sister would have. Haldir was tall and firmly built with fair skin and silvery blonde hair and piercing eyes.

"I still do not understand how you could managed to get this gash in your arm. Please enlighten me." She spoke again, applying Athelas to the wound.

"Yes, and if I were to enlighten you, my dear friend, I would not hear the end of it." Came another grumble from Haldir, but this time a weak smile tugging at his mouth.

The gash was not deep enough to require any sort of stitching, just a firm bandage wrapped tightly around his arm and the Athelas applied after the wound was cleaned.

"There you go Haldir." Laitarína said, patting his arm. "You will live to fight another day."

"Thank you," He replied. "If you would not have wrapped this cut just so, I would be hopeless and forever doomed to never fight again."

They stared at one another with mock serious faces, then small smirks started and they both laughed lightly at their terrible sarcasm.

"Dear Haldir, do take care. I will be terribly saddened if you do injure yourself or worse." She replied on a more serious note. "I do not care to lose my dear friend and brother."

"Of course I will take care. As I fight in battles I always remember to take care and make it back; if I don't, who would be here to tease you so?"

"You know I was trying to have a serious moment here." Came her reply as she cleaned up her utensils.

"Ah, but what would I be to you if I were to keep a serious moment serious?" He laughed lightly. "Take care, Laitarína. Until next time."

"Of course." She smiled and nodded her head lightly and he left the room.

Laitarína enjoyed being a healer and enjoyed being able to help people no matter how small the sickness or injury may be. Albeit she did not see as much action as she would have preferred for helping and healing; but with the orc attacks becoming more frequent she was able to do something.

As the evening drew on, she was able to leave her post and head to the dining hall. Though she grew up here, the beauty of the woods and city ceased to amaze her. _As did the deliciousness of the food, _She thought to herself as she felt the emptiness of her stomach.

The dining hall was nothing extravagant compared to other places in Caras Galadhon, but it still was beautiful. There were long row tables throughout the building and the walls were luminescent, the light seeming to come from within. The tables had cloth covering it of various creams, and pastels with small but beautiful flower arrangements decorating it.

She loved her home, very much. But lately she has been feeling an itch to travel. Or visit somewhere. She always wanted to leave because of the dreams that have been haunting her peaceful hours. When she would be rejuvenating or day dreaming, small dreams would haunt her. Dreams that she would mention to the Lady of Light.

Meeting with Galadriel about her dreams was something Laitarína did often. The Lady never wished to hear the content of them, for her thinking was that they pertained to future events that were not to be shared with others.

"Then why must I have these dreams?" Laitarína pleaded on more than one occasion.

"I feel it must have something to do with you providing help along the way. Perhaps. To keep things moving forward the way you dream them so that no outside force can tamper with it." Galadriel patiently replied.

"Well, what must I do then? Where should I go to help to keep changes from happening?"

"You will know when the time is right dear." Galadriel replied with a sense of finality that Laitarína knew, no more questions would be asked. She knew she had to trust the counsel given.

So as time progressed forward, her itch to go travel grew and grew but she still knew not where to go.

After yet another counsel with the Lady of Light, Laitarína set her sights for Rohan. Where she would go from there, she wasn't sure. Galadriel said she felt this was the best option and for Laitarína, it felt right.

--

This one wasn't very long but its just getting started. I am way excited for this story and am currently job hunting and not in school so I have PLENTY of time to write and post. So the next chapter will be up shortly. Please review. Um, what else, Her character will be better developed in the next chapter as will explanations for things and her deciding to go to Rohan. This story I think will be a bit different from what normally is written and I hope I can make it as great as it flows in my mind. Haha. Thanks!

-writingforfun


	2. Chapter 2

Well, like I mentioned before, I have tons of time on my hands so here is the next chapter. Its longer, and better hopefully. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the amazing characters and places, just Laitarína and Ramania, my character in The Westfold.

Enjoy chapter 2. XD XD

**Previously: Galadriel said she felt this was the best option and for Laitarína, it felt right. **

"So my friend, you are finally going to take your own journey?" Haldir asked her as she packed leggings, some tunics, shirts and undergarments.

"Yes Haldir. I need too. I have been feeling the need to go and Rohan; both to Lady Galadriel, and me feel is right. I am not sure what my purpose will be there exactly but I thought that I might seek the place where healers are needed most and help there. Then I will see why else I might be there." She replied, all while she placed things in her pack that she would need.

"I will miss you, you know." He smiled lightly. "Who will dress my wounds now that you are gone?"

"Please, there are other healers here, some far better than I. Besides, this will give me the opportunity to create my own stories and adventures to tell you. I have never had any of my own. I have always been here. I want a purpose, I want to see places, I even…well…"

"Well, what?? You can tell me sister."

"Well, I one day hope to even fall in love." If elves could blush she blushed in front of Haldir. Her manner in stance shifted to hide embarrassment.

"That is an honest hope, do not doubt that you could ever fall in love. Besides you are quite beautiful." He encouraged.

"Thank you." She nodded her head in response. "But now that I will be amongst men, I do not hope to fall in love. I do not wish the fate that Arwen and Aragorn hold."

"That is also a fine answer. There relationship isn't normal either." He laughed lightly. "But for them, it seems to be. They are meant for each other. If I dare say it, the Valar got it wrong when they made one an Elf and the other a Man."

"Haldir! Goodness, keep thoughts like that to yourself." Though she chastised him her eyes danced with laughter.

"You will be traveling alone then?" He asked, all traces of joking and laughter gone from his voice.

"Yes, it makes sense. If I were to pull some sort of guard along with me, we would be depleting your forces along the border. Not that so many would make a difference but with how times are these days, it makes sense to travel fast and alone and keep the soldiers here."

"Of course. I worry for your safety but I have sparred with you before; you can use a sword as well as any elf and can shoot a bow well also. You will be fine. Travel fast though."

Haldir embraced her in a hug and helped her place the riding pack on her mount.

"Ride hard." He nodded and stepped back.

Laitarína mounted her horse and nodded back to Haldir. "Goodbye my brother and friend." she whispered to him. With his great hearing, she knew he heard. He nodded once more and she took off at gallop out of Lorien towards Edoras.

Laitarína had never left Lorien alone before. She made small little travels here and there but nothing alone and nothing this far. Excitement filled her as she began her own journey. She also had a sad feeling to be leaving Haldir's company. He was her dear friend and even a brother. To not see him as frequently would be different but she would cope.

She had served on the guard with Haldir unofficially, to give her battle experience. But at the time she served, there was not much action along the borders. She carried a long silver sword on her, a knife one and a half hands length long, and her bow and quiver full of arrows. She had a small pack for carrying attached to the horse's saddle and the riding packs on the horse that carried other essentials. _I will be fine. _She thought to herself. _I will ride hard, make it to Edoras and find out where they will need me. Galadriel sent word of my arrival to them already so I will head there first. _

Compared to other elves, Laitarína was not very bold or forward. She came across as shy even. She didn't care that people placed these traits on her. Some were true; she mostly chose to observe everything that was happening around her instead of taking part in the talk and action.

She had moments of wittiness and humor around those she was familiar with and comfortable. She was accustomed to a few different cultures and people because of their visits to Lorien. Like Gandalf and Aragorn. She was a friend of Arwen from Arwen's time of living in Lothlorien.

--

Her journey was smooth except for the rainstorm that hit her a days away from the Westfold. Other than that it was smooth and surprisingly free of orcs and any other dangers.

When she arrived in the Westfold, her bags were soaked through and her clothes were still soaking wet. _I need an Inn or somewhere to dry off. I cannot travel anymore in this condition._ She thought to herself.

As she pulled into the Westfold, she was stopped by a Men at Arms.

"What's your business here, miss?" The man asked. He was tall, with shaggy hair and beard. He wore cheap armor and held a spear in his hand.

"I wish to stay at an Inn or some lodging to dry off and rest my mount. Is there any place to do so?" She replied politely.

The man stared in wonder as her voice replied so melodically.

"Would you mind takin' your hood down so we can take a look at ya? We don't want no strange folk in our village."

"Of course." She nodded and pulled her hood back. Though her hair was wet it still looked decent because it was pulled back in braids. To the man she looked gorgeous.

"These must be troubled times indeed, when an elf graces us with her presence. We had word of your coming though. A letter. Asking where to place you as a healer and this is the place." He bowed deeply to her.

"Please don't bow. I do not deserve that kind of courtesy. But thank you. May I see the letters?" she asked dismounting from her horse.

"But of course you may, my lady." He replied. He waved her back towards the small guard building and she followed with her mount along side. "These are they, my lady." He said walking back out of the building as he passed them over. She looked through them. Sure enough, the letter from Galadriel that could not be mistaken was among one from Edoras telling to keep the elf there if she passes through to help as a healer.

"Well, these are the real letters. Not to doubt you, my lord, but surely you understand caution with these dark days." She smiled lightly. "Where will I be lodging? Is there an infirmary here?"

"There is a lady, Ramania, who offered to take you in. She is quite kind, a widow. We do not have an official infirmary. Usually if anyone shows signs of getting terribly ill they are sent on to Edoras if we do not have the medication here. So there is a small barn, outside of Ramania's cottage you can use if you would like. Now follow me I will show you Ramania's." He waved her to follow and she came. Taking in the buildings and area around her.

The Westfold had no real boundaries for borders. It was a village out in the open, quite vulnerable in an attack. The cottages were not very big, but decent enough sizes for some of the families. There were pens attached to some of the homes. The people that were around were dressed well enough. Some of the clothes needed some repairs but overall the village wasn't poverty, filth and disease. They did show some signs of struggling, but who wouldn't in these days, besides wealthy nobility that didn't care for the lower classes.

"Here is your home, my lady." He said.

"Please, you do not have to call me 'my lady.' It isn't necessary."

"I would feel like I was insulting your kin if I didn't, take care, my lady." He smiled and walked off.

She smiled and nodded to the man as he walked off. _Well, this is it. Lets go meet Ramania._ She thought.

Laitarína walked up to the door of the cottage and knocked. She heard soft footsteps coming to the door and then it opened.

"Hello, I was informed by the man at the guard booth that you opened your home up to me to stay while I am here." Laitarína said bowing lightly with one of her arms crossing her chest.

"Oh no need to bow my dear. What is your name? I am Ramania. There is a stable around the back for your horse and a back door you can come in when you are finished. I will have some tea and warm bread when you come in." She smiled. Ramania was about 5'4". Really short compared to Laitarína's 5'11" frame. She had brown hair with a lot of gray hair growing in. She didn't look as old as Laitarína had expected. Ramania had wrinkles around her mouth and nose from smiling; she had crow's feet around her eyes and some wrinkles in her forehead. Her body looked firm from hard work throughout life and she had a slight slouch as she walked back into the house. She wore a brown dress and tan apron over it, with a knitted dark brown shawl over her shoulders.

Laitarína smiled and walked her horse around the back softly murmuring what a good job she did riding over here in elvish. The horse nickered in response and they found the stable. After taking off the riding tack and saddle and brushing down her horse and making sure there was feed for her, Laitarína made her way to the back door.

The air outside was getting chilly as the evening crept to night. The sky was cloudy and overcast like another rain storm was on its way.

Inside the air was warm and dry. The kitchen, living room and eating area were all connected. There was one fireplace for all three rooms. It was a decent size one, with bricks lining at least 3 feet around it. There was a small table with 3 chairs in the eating area. The kitchen had a counter area, a sink area and cupboards for cooking utensils and food. The living room had two big chairs that had matting and padding on them for warmth and comfort. A small table sat in between them and in front of them. Off the kitchen there was a small hallway with two doors.

"Please, take a seat." Ramania gestured to one of the chairs in the living room.

"Thank you." Laitarína replied. After sitting, Ramania brought over 2 large cups of tea with steam rising out of them and a plate of warm bread.

"So, What brings a lovely elf like you to this old place of the Westfold?" She asked gesturing around her to encompass the Westfold. "Tired of the elven ways and regularity?" she chuckled to herself.

"Well, I did need a change, but I am not tired of my own kin's ways." Laitarína replied politely. "I want to use my skills with healing somewhere that they will get put to more use." Laitarína had practiced this answer until it was firm in her mind, she did not want any slips about finding a purpose and dreams, if there were, larger explanations would be wanted and those explanations, she was did not trust any one to give to, let alone be ready to give.

"Well you came to the right place." Ramania said while biting into a piece of bread. "Please, eat. It might not be what you are used to but it is good."

After taking a bite, Laitarína praised the bread for what it was worth. "This is delicious! It is so moist and tasty. Don't lower your bread to anything! It is great!" She replied through a mouth full of food. After swallowing she said, "I beg your pardon, I need to watch my manners, speaking out loud with food in my mouth. It is delicious though. Very."

"Well thank you, you never did tell me your name."

"Oh my goodness. I have lost all sense of manners. My name is Laitarína. I am sorry."

_Where are you manners? _She scolded herself. _This woman is taking you in. Be kind and have your manners. Sheesh. _

"Please relax Laitarína. That is a beautiful name, much like you. Don't worry about insulting me if you forgot manners after a long trip. It is fine." Ramania smiled.

The rest of the evening the women became familiar with one another and talked of home and family and work. Ramania filled Laitarína in on the Westfold, on who all lived there and the goings on. It was a pleasant evening.

The next day it was raining again. Laitarína had to make her way to the barn in the rain to see what she had to work with. She also carried the packs she had wrapped in oilskins so the wet wouldn't tamper with the herbs and medicines to the barn. It wasn't a large barn. The people of the Westfold had already set up 5 cots to one side of the barn for patients. There was one large table in the middle with a hanging oil lamp dangling down on top. She assumed this was for surgeries. There was counter space with cupboards for medicines and herbs. She started unpacking and checking out everything else in the cupboards.

The door of the barn soon opened and in popped two little children.

"Are you the elf everyone is talking about?" The little boy asked.

"Yes, are you? You look like one, and are beautiful!" The little girl called out.

Smiling Laitarína replied, "Yes I am the elf everyone is talking about. Now who might you be?"

"A real elf! Wow!" The girl exclaimed.

"Well I am Éothain and this is my little sister, Freda." The boy bowed and the little girl curtsied.

"And I am Laitarína. Are you ill or hurt? Or did you just come by to visit?" she asked.

"We are quite healthy miss, just wanted to visit. Mum said we shouldn't, that it would be rude to ask you. But we were so curious, and have never seen an elf before!" Freda said.

"Yes we should probably go. Don't want Mum to know we came without asking, do we." He said partly to Laitarína and partly to Freda. "Good day miss." He bowed again and Freda curtsied.

"Good day to you to! Try not to catch a cold in the wet, I don't want your next visit to be when you are sick." Laitarína called after them laughing lightly.

_Well that was fun. Those children were certainly precocious and cute._ She thought to herself. _Now back to work._

From that point forward there was always someone new coming to see the elf. Éothain and Freda came to visit whenever they could and came to be good friends to Laitarína. Of course there was healing and fixing that needed to be done. More than what there was in Lothlorien by far. But she enjoyed doing it. She enjoyed helping and deep down she really enjoyed being needed by people. There were so many elves in Lothlorien and so many healers, she never felt needed or like she could make a difference. Here she could and she did.

Laitarína's dreams continued to pester her. What scared her even more was that in her dreams were people she knew and cared about. Gandalf was one, Aragorn another. The handsome woodland prince, Legolas, that she has never met was there too. Whatever it meant she wanted to help but did not know how, or when, or where or if any of it was happening yet.

She had arrived in the Westfold during the summer, in June. There were those first 2 rainstorms which were really random and weird but other than that, the weather was hot. It was now the middle of October when Laitarína was in the barn, taking inventory of her supplies. She had taken two assistants to help with the work. From September on she had a growing feeling that she would be leaving soon, so she took it into her own hands to make sure she wouldn't leave the people of the Westfold without a healer and medicine. While taking inventory a neighbor to Ramania and Laitarína came running into the barn.

"Laitarína, a letter just arrived for you. Ramania said you should come now." The neighbor said.

"Of course. I will be right there." Turning to her assistants, "You two have everything under control, yes? Well of course you do, sorry to ask." She laughed and nodded to them goodbye and walked home.

"Laitarína a letter is here for you! Please come in!" Ramania shouted from the house.

"I'm coming in!" She called back shaking her head with a smile. She already sent the neighbor but of course she would shout until a response came. Laitarína laughed to herself. But deep down was also worried. She never received letters so either something really good has happened or really bad and she prayed that it didn't have to do with Haldir.

"I am here Ramania, who is it from?" she asked.

"I do not know. It is sealed and I would not open your letter. An elf brought it, but he left. He said it's from Rivendell." Ramania replied handing over the letter.

_From Rivendell? Who in Rivendell is sending me a letter? And how did they know I was here?_ She thought but broke the seal and opened the letter anyway.

_--_

_Dearest Laitarína,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I know you must be wondering how we found you here. We, as in, Lord Elrond and myself, have been in contact with the Lady Galadriel about your whereabouts and your dreams. We agree with her that you should keep the content to yourself but we have been informed and need you here. _

_I apologize for my lack of contact to you over the past few years. Many things have been going on in Middle Earth._

_The Dark Lord, Sauron, is rising. His eye is ever watchful. His power are growing, he is gaining more followers. _

_I am sure you have guessed what has been found, the One Ring. I cannot tell you who has it and what is going on with it incase of this letter being intercepted but I need to speak with you immediately. _

_As soon as you receive this letter make for Imladris or where I will be waiting for you. Make haste for there is not much time._

_Farewell and May your trip be safe and without problem._

_-Gandalf_

_--_

Laitarína looked up her face expressionless but her mind was reeling.

She new the world was changing; she felt it, just like all the other elves. But this, the Dark Lord rising, she only guessed it because of her dreams. She already knew who had it then as well.

"I must go now, like Mithrandir, I mean Gandalf said." She mumbled softly to Ramania.

"Why dear? Is it urgent?" Ramania asked, confusion written on her face.

"I cannot tell you why I need to, but it is urgent. I am sorry to leave you so suddenly. I am so grateful for your hospitality. If I can ever repay you in a correct manner I will."

"Nonsense. I understand. You are elf-folk anyway. You are important and others need your help to. Us men of the Westfold cannot be selfish and keep you from others." She said trying more to convince herself than Laitarína.

"Oh Ramania, you are too kind, and a great woman." Laitarína said pulling Ramania into a hug.

"Alright dear. Go get your stuff together. I will put some food in your pack."

"Thank you Ramania."

Laitarína quickly packed her belongings and changed into suitable riding clothes. She strapped on her weapons and reviewed a map for the fastest route to Imladris. After, she gathered her belongings, took it to the stable and found that her saddlebags were already packed with food.

Laitarína then began hitching and tying up everything. Her hands moved quickly and with grace as they performed the familiar task.

"You are fit to leave now." Ramania said.

"Yes, I will miss you." She hugged Ramania. "Thank you for everything and please, would you tell Éothain and Freda I am sorry for not saying goodbye. And the village as well and my assistants. I'm sorry to ask so much."

"It is okay, my dear. I will tell them all." Ramania whispered. "Ride quickly and safe."

Laitarína nodded and road off into the midmorning sun.

--

There it is. Chapter two. Let me know what you think. It was longer than the first one. They will still get longer. Please review!!

-writin4fun15


	3. Chapter 3

All right, so I put the first two chapters up. It was brought to my attention the Elves all changed their Quenyan names, if they had them, to Sindarin at one point. Um, to clarify my ignorance, I am a fan of the Lord of the Rings books and movies, but not to the extent of learning everything there is to know and be familiar with. So I ask for forgiveness to those of you who are die hards for my lack of knowledge. I have done some research for this story, not to the extent of perfect knowledge or even close. I want it to be pretty accurate but I also want to get the story written. If there are mistakes that are large, inform me and I will definitely fix them, if they are minor and don't make a big difference then let it be. I plan to rewrite the story when I have it finished and fix the large problems, again, sorry for my ignorance. I will do better to be as accurate as possible. Also, for the sake of the story moving along, I am briefly describing her trip to Rivendell but I not going into detail much at all. Please enjoy this next chapter. Thanks!!

The story!

**Previously: ****Laitarína nodded and road off into the midmorning sun.**

The road Laitarína took to get to Imladris was a long and rough one. The smoothest and fastest from the maps she looked at, took her through the Gap of Rohan. She really wished to have taken another route but went with the easiest. What she didn't know was that Isengard has gone corrupt and that taking this route could put her in danger.

_What I wish that this trip could be as safe as the trip to the Westfold, _she thought to herself as she road hard through the Gap of Rohan. Thus far she has had to travel at night and hide during the day. There had been two orc companies crossing her path and she did not wish to be noticed.

Her senses were on alert constantly. Her ears straining for any sound of danger or harm, and her eyes were constantly noting her surroundings and close and near for traps, orcs or other mischief.

_Valar grant me a safe trip to go unnoticed. _She pleaded in her mind as once more another orc company traveled past that day. She had been out 4 days so far, and danger lurked everywhere. _Perhaps I should have taken another road. This one is the most dangerous and it is taking longer than expected._

The Valar was definitely guarding her on this trip because she made to the River Loudwater unscathed. Her only problem was lack of food, for her initial planning was to get to Imladris in a weeks time and here it had taken two weeks with the slow traveling with orcs about and poor weather once more.

She was exhausted, she felt it, but not completely spent to reach Imladris by nightfall. After crossing the River Loudwater and coming to the crest into Imladris, she paused. The spectacle before her was amazing. The sun had just set and there was a faint glow in the valley. The colors and sounds were breath taking and after her long trip, it was so peaceful and inviting. _Why have I never come here before? _She wondered.

An Elf was waiting by the entrance she was at.

"I can escort you in my lady." He replied. He had long dark hair and fierce gray eyes. His voice was polite but she could hear a hint of caution in his voice, not necessarily for her but for the times in general.

"Please, my lord. That would be most kind." She replied smiling.

He led her down into the valley to the ground of the Last Homely House. "I can take your horse from here my lady. Everyone else is in the dining hall if you care to join. If not someone will show you to your room and you can dine there if you wish."

"I think I would like to be shown my room. At least to freshen up, then I will attend the dining hall." She replied.

"Of course. Someone will be back shortly to take you." He nodded and took her horse to the stables to be cared for.

She waited for a brief moment when a lovely Elleth came to take her to her room.

"My lady if you would be so kind as to follow me." The Elf smiled and beckoned Laitarína to follow. Laitarína smiled and followed after. Excited for the chance to change and wash up a bit.

After a turn down two hallways the Elleth stopped in front of an intricately carved door. "This room is yours. There is a bath already drawn for you and a change of clothes on the bed. I will be back shortly to show you to dinner."

"Thank you." Laitarína smiled and bowed lightly to the Elleth and entered her room. The room was a grand site. The bed frame had beautifully carved designs and symbols on it. The room opened on to a balcony with two trees shading it slightly. There was a dresser with a mirror, a large cabinet for clothing and a divider. The divider next to the cabinet separated the bath, a table with a large bowl and water, and another table with towels.

_Such kind hospitality, I am very grateful for this bath. _Stripping down, Laitarína sank into the tub and scrubbed off as best she could. She rinsed her hair swiftly and efficiently for the short time given before being taken to dinner. After washing, she dried and dressed in a simple dress. It was a deep forest green. The sleeves were long and loose fitting and the body of the dress was comfortably form fitting around the bodice and waist and fell loose around her. She brushed her hair and just as she was finishing the braid in her hair there was a knock on the door. _Dinner. _She smiled to herself. _I have not eaten a decent meal in two weeks. And am starving. _

The Elleth was waiting for her and took her to the dining hall.

"They have already began eating but there is a place for you next to Mithrandir; he requested it after they heard you arrived. It is the far table at the end of the hall." The Elleth left Laitarína at the open door.

Laitarína entered and found that the hall was quite full; Mostly with Elves but there was a group of dwarves, 4 halflings and men. She found the table where Mithrandir sat and worked her way up, to intent on eating then observing more of her surroundings and the people here.

"Ah my dear Laitarína." Mithrandir stood as she came up and embraced her lightly. "It has been too long. Sorry for such the urgent message, but please we will talk later. You must be famished, we were starting to worry about you."

"Thank you Mithrandir." She said. Laitarína also turned to Lord Elrond, "Thank you my Lord for your hospitality and kindness you have shown even with me being here just an hour or two. Your home is beautiful." She bowed to him and took her seat.

"Of course Laitarína. Anything to help you feel more comfortable I will be happy to assist with. Please eat." Lord Elrond beckoned her to help herself to the assortment of food in front of her.

"Thank you once more." She smiled and helped herself to the food.

"Did you want me to explain why it took so long now Gandalf or later?" She asked after taking a sip of wine.

"Please later. Enjoy your meal and the pleasantries of mingling and leave business for later."

After the hunger in her stomach had subsided, she took the time to look around. The hall was glorious. The decorations were few but the beauty of it was enough to please the eye. She also observed the people around her. She noticed the halflings, or hobbits as Gandalf had mentioned they were called, and recognized them from her dreams. She noticed the one who carried the ring and saw that it wasn't weighing down on him as bad as it had in some of her later dreams. She saw the dwarves, specifically the one that traveled with the fellowship. He was busy chatting away with the companions at his side. She also noticed Legolas. She could have pointed him out anywhere. _He sure is handsome. If it is possible, even more handsome than what was shown in my dreams. _At that moment, he must have felt her gaze on him for he turned and looked at Laitarína. If she blushed, she would have done it then. He looked her over briefly and nodded his head and smiled at her. She smiled back and quickly turned her gaze away.

Mithrandir noticed the interchange, "Fancy the Elf Prince, my dear?" he chuckled lightly.

"Gandalf!" she said astonished. "I, uh, was just admiring his finely woven tunic is all." She stumbled over her words in embarrassment.

"Of course, dear, of course. Finely woven tunic." He laughed. "It is okay to admire him also Laitarína. He is not betrothed to anyone and he has not found love. Maybe you will be that."

Laitarína smiled to Gandalf, "Perhaps. But I do not think we were all brought here for courting and love, so I will just 'admire his tunic from afar'" she laughed. "Just from afar."

He smiled back to her and turned his conversation to Elrond. Laitarína stole one more look at Legolas and noticed he was looking at her this time. She smiled first this time and he returned it and returned to his conversation. She studied him briefly noting his hair color, firm jaw and brilliant eyes. He was well built as well. She sighed and Gandalf looked at her and laughed.

"Yes dear, admire the tunic." He laughed, more seriously he added, "It isn't wrong to find a love when there is so much evil in the world right now."

She smiled once more at him and turned to her plate.

The evening was uneventful and quite peaceful. Laitarína enjoyed the time to relax her senses that were put on edge for two weeks. Right after dinner Gandalf and Lord Elrond told her they would rather wait until tomorrow in speaking with her and hearing of her trip. She was encouraged to enjoy the evening and relax. And that is what she did.

"Hello my lady." A young hobbit said to her. "You must be new here. I didn't see you at dinner yesterday, or the day before. And you came to dinner late so you must have just gotten in from somewhere. No one is late to dinner. Or should be late. It is _dinner_ after all. Who would want to be late for that?"

"Now Pip, leave the nice lady alone! You are rambling again." Turning to Laitarína, "I bet he didn't even introduce himself to you did he?"

Through a smile Laitarína responded, "No he did not. But when talking about dinner, one could easily forget, yes?" she laughed. "I am Laitarína, from Lothlorien. I recently came from Rohan though. And what do you young masters go by?"

"Well I am Peregrin Took, at your service." The chatty one about dinner said. "But you can call me Pippin."

"And I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, please to meet you." The other hobbit said. "But I go by Merry."

"The pleasure is mine." She bowed to them. "Now could I trouble one of you to accompany me to the Hall of Fire?"

"I can!" Pippin called out first.

"But of course she would only want a gentleman to do so." Merry stated.

Laughing she replied, "You both can! It would be most enjoyable for two companions."

She let them each take an arm and lead the way. She walked with them, listening to their chatter and stories. She didn't have much heart to pay close attention for the two weeks of weariness; stress and travel were catching up to her.

The Hall of Fire was very comfortable. Most from the dining hall gathered in, taking seats and cushions through out to mingle before any singing or stories were told. Laitarína was seated by the Hobbits and was introduced to Frodo and Sam. Both were very polite and sweet to the new Elleth in Rivendell. There was a pillar behind the cushion Laitarína was seated so she leaned herself up against it and watched the scenes before her. The Hobbits were speaking animatedly to one another but quietly, as to not disturb others. Men and Elves were seated through out speaking with one another until the first Elf came up to sing. The hall quieted and the music filled the room. Laitarína let her self relax even more, releasing the practiced tension from two weeks in her muscles. She looked around and noticed Legolas again. He was sitting in a chair, looking relaxed and intently listening to the performance. The piece ended and he must have felt her gaze again because he caught her staring and smiled and nodded.

_I need to stop doing that. I see him enough in my dreams already. Maybe when we are properly introduced and the idea that love could never happen is planted, I will stop. _She sighed to herself once more and closed her eyes as the next performer started to sing. As soon as she relaxed fully the music took her over and she fell asleep.

The next morning Laitarína woke with a start. _Am I late? What happened? Where am I? Is there danger?_ As she viewed her surroundings the pervious night came back to her and she remembered that she had arrived in Rivendell. The meeting with Lord Elrond and Mithrandir came to mind also and she decided it was time to get ready for it; she was sure they would call for her anytime now.

After the morning necessities and putting on another simple gown of pale blue she found herself before the dining hall for breakfast. Not many were in there but that was fine for she wished for peace and no conversations for the time being.

"Hello my lady, would it be too much to ask to dine with you this morning?" A very smooth and melodic voice inquired.

Laitarína turned to the voice and nearly jumped in her skin. If it were not for learning to control feelings and emotions and keep them covered she would have. "It would not be too much to ask." She smiled and curtsied. "Please join me for this morning meal."

"Thank you. Before I forget my manners," He smiled. "I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf, of the Woodland Realm." He bowed to her.

"And I am Laitarína of Lothlorien, your highness." She curtsied even deeper.

He offered her his arm and she took it and let him lead the way into the dining hall. _So much for no company, _She thought to herself.

He helped her into a seat and went to gather breakfast for them both at the buffet table that was set up for the morning meal. When he returned he sat across from her.

"What brings you here to Rivendell?" He inquired taking a bite of fresh warm bread.

"Mithrandir summoned me from where I was staying." She replied. "And what of you?"

"Perhaps for some of the same reasons as you. Though I do not know if it is appropriate to go into more detail at the present time." He apologized with a nod. She smiled back.

"Where were you staying if not Lothlorien?" he inquired of her.

"I was a healer in the Westfold of Rohan. I was only there for 4 months."

"That is kind of you to use your skills so to help the people of the Westfold." He complimented her.

"Thank you, my Lord."

Their morning meal continued on with talk of pleasantries and of home. She was amazed that, after her first initial shock of his speaking with her, she felt very comfortable speaking with him. Soon after they finished the last part of their meal, Laitarína was summoned to Lord Elrond's study.

"He wishes to speak with you at your soonest convenience." The elf bowed.

"I will come now then." She replied, knowing that she should not keep them waiting. "I beg your pardon, my Lord." Turning to Legolas. "Perhaps I will see you some other time. Thank you for your company this morning."

He nodded and smiled. "It was my pleasure."

The Elf led her through a few corridors and stopped in front a lovely carved door and knocked lightly.

A muffled 'enter' came in response.

"My Lord Elrond, Mithrandir." Laitarína curtsied to both.

"Please, Laitarína, have a seat." Lord Elrond beckoned to a chair in front of his desk.

The room was a decent size. It contained two large bookshelves full of books, his desk, and at the present time 3 other chairs, with Gandalf seated in one of them.

The Elf that led her had left and closed the door behind him.

"Please, my dear, tell us of your journey." Gandalf started.

"Well," she started." "I left as soon as I received your letter. I made for the Gap of Rohan figuring it to be the quickest route. It was not so. There were many of companies of orcs heading towards Isengard. It made for a slow and guarded trip. I would have hoped to have been hear sooner."

"Orcs, which does not surprise me, though it is not good news. To inform you," Gandalf started, "Isengard is no longer loyal to us. Saruman has turned to the Dark Lord and is in league with him. That would explain the orcs better to you."

"I see; that is not good at all." She replied softly. "What did you need me for?"

"You see, Laitarína, the Lady Galadriel has been in contact with us regarding you and your dreams. With her mind-reading, if you will, she knows that they are regarding the future of middle earth, more specifically, the path of the Ring." Lord Elrond explained.

She nodded for him to continue. "We know that it is not wise for you to explain the future to us all. We are not sure if the way it falls has to remain or if what you see is just a possible future. We would encourage you to keep the dreams to yourself as you have been. We also invite you to the council being held late this afternoon regarding the one ring."

"I can do that. I understand about keeping the dreams to myself. I also can tell you that I am not even sure if these dreams are set in stone. I will come to your council. Thank you for meeting with me." She replied.

"We are glad you arrived safe and sound my dear." Gandalf told her with an encouraging smile. "Do not be troubled at this time with your dreams or the Ring. Enjoy your time until the council and leave the stress for then."

"Thank you my Lord." She curtsied to Lord Elrond. "Mithrandir." She curtsied to him. "I appreciate it and will enjoy my morning."

With the nod of Elrond's head, she knew it was okay to leave the study.

After shutting the door behind her, she leaned against the wall and let out a sigh.

"Perhaps I will rest some more before this council takes place. I am still weary." She mumbled softly to herself and made for her room.

Well that's it for that chapter. More to come soon. Please read and review!! Thanks to those of you who have! I appreciate it! I hope my story is pleasing and enjoyable. Have a super weekend!

-writin4fun15


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty, sorry it took a little longer than I anticipated to get a chapter up. I have a good excuse, though you can deem if it is good enough or not. I moved for one, and then did NaNoWriMo in November and finished it! Go me! Lol. January up until yesterday I have been real busy with work but I am determined to finish this story AND I am over the writing a 50,000 word novel in a month tiredness. Haha. Anyway, here ya go!!

Oh, I do not own any of characters, settings etc etc but Laitarína and my character in the Westfold Ramania. Thanks and enjoy! XD

**Previously: ****"Perhaps I will rest some more before this council takes place. I am still weary." She mumbled softly to herself and made for her room.**

There was a soft knocking on the door that brought Laitarína from her sleep. _Oh, I must have been more tired than I thought. _She thought to herself as checked herself in the mirror for decency.

"One moment please!" She called to the persistent knocker. She quickly dressed into an appropriate dress for she had put on her night gown for the nap. Crossing the room swiftly, Laitarína pulled open the door. "Can I help you?" She inquired, looking over the caller and blushing lightly as she noticed Prince Legolas standing there with a small smile playing at his lips.

"My lady, I was at lunch with Lord Elrond and he asked me to escort you to the counsel this afternoon." Legolas bowed softly.

"Oh dear, I slept through lunch and almost the meeting." She smiled in return to his bow, shaking her head slightly at her carelessness. "Of course, let us be on our way."

What shocked Laitarína most about her nap was that she slept so heavily. She never slept that deep, let alone for so long. All she could think to blame it on was the dreams. Since she started having them, she slept more, but never so deep. The dream that held her during the nap was about this coming meeting. So she knew how it was possibly supposed to play. The duty she decided to give herself with her knowledge of the future, per say, was to keep things as they played in her dreams as much as possible for success to happen. Her problem was that she did not know how to do that without being in the Fellowship's presence but not join it. It was beyond her at the moment and she needed to stop pondering and pay attention to the Elf at her arm.

"A lot on your mind?" He inquired.

"I am sorry Legolas." She bowed her head to him. "My thoughts have been quite contained as of late."

"Perhaps sharing them will help settle them in your mind. Or help lessen confusion or stress."

"Perhaps it would. I am not sure if what I am thinking can be shared at the moment." She noticed his arm stiffen slightly with her arm linked in his. "But after I gather them more, perhaps sharing them with a willing ear would help." She hurried on, just in case she made offense to this handsome Elf she admired.

He smiled at her. "I would be a willing ear. Your thoughts are your own. I am sorry to sound like I am prying. I do know that when my thoughts are cluttered it helps to organize by sharing."

"I will remember your offer." Just as they finished, they closed in on where the counsel was being held.

She had already known what the area would look like but it was still breath taking nonetheless. Imladris was a beautiful sight to her and she enjoyed the sights that surrounded her. The counsel was being held in a patio area adjoining the house. There were beautiful trees and bushes growing around the patio and pillars surrounding the area. The trees and bushes seemed to glow and she felt a peacefulness in the plants by living with the Elves. If she loved something specific about being an Elf, it was how in tune they are with plants, animals and nature as a whole. It always brought her peace to know she could feel close to nature no matter what area she might live or travel.

"Lady Laitarína, please have a seat next to Strider." Lord Elrond gestured towards the chair she was to sit in. Legolas took her to the seat, nodded a brief farewell and then went to his companions from Mirkwood.

The counsel flowed just like her dream of it. Frodo brought forth the ring. There was much talking from the man from Gondor who she now knew as Boromir. The dwarf tried destroying the ring with his Axe and only made a mess of his weapon. There was more talking, and then Legolas jumping to Aragorn's defense. She couldn't help smiling at his boldness and loyalty for his friend.

The counsel was then decided. Nine companions. She realized no one really cared whether she was present or not. She didn't even know if anyone noticed. That was okay though. It gave her opportunity to focus on how she was supposed to keep things happening like her dreams, but not be apart of the fellowship. _Perhaps I shall speak with Lord Elrond and Mithrandir on the matter. _She thought as the counsel was dismissed.

"Lady Laitarína," Lord Elrond called to her as she started leaving.

"Yes, my Lord."

"May I speak with you in my office briefly?" He inquired.

"Of course." She nodded.

"Then I will meet you there shortly."

She curtsied to him and turned to go to meet him in the office.

"Where are you headed off to so fast?" Legolas asked quietly beside her.

"Lord Elrond asked to speak with me." She smiled to him.

"What do you think of the Fellowship? Of the quest?"

"I think it is dangerous. But now a days, what journey is not? I also think it is necessary and I hope it will be successful. With no casualties on the Fellowships part." She finished, stealing a glance at Legolas. The intent of his gaze on her startled her. She could not fathom why he was looking at her so and hanging on to each word.

"Yes, no casualties is what we all are hoping for. What was your purpose for attending the counsel?" he dropped his gaze while asking.

"To be an observer, I think." She thought quickly on what to say. Already to her it felt like she was building a wall between her and Legolas by having to keep things secret. "But that is something I need to talk with Lord Elrond and Mithrandir about."

"Ah, you don't intend to accompany us do you?" He inquired.

She laughed lightly at him. "No Legolas, I will leave the grand missions for you."

He was taken aback at her attempt at humor on something so serious. He realized then that it might be her excuse to take off some of the pressure of the situation. A smile crept up on his face and he too chuckled softly at her humor.

"If you will excuse me Legolas, I need to go meet with Lord Elrond." She was about to walk away when Legolas called to her.

"Laitarína..." She turned at her name. He realized he was not quite sure what he wanted to say. "Uh, may I escort you to dinner this evening?" he inquired. Dinner was the best way to enjoy someones company and harmless enough. He sighed softly to himself.

She smiled at him. "That would be wonderful."

"Thank you. I will see you then if not before." He smiled back at her.

"Of course." She nodded her head to him. "Now, I really should go meet with Lord Elrond."

"Of course! Sorry for delaying you."

She laughed softly. "I don't consider it a terrible delay." she smiled at him, curtsied lightly and headed out of the patio area in the direction of Lord Elrond's office.

Legolas stood there momentarily pondering what inspired him to be so bold toward Laitarína. She was a beautiful Elf, that was obvious, but this was not the time to court or pine after love when he had preparations for a dangerous mission. He needed to be focused. He also wondered why she kept to herself. Though they were not well acquainted, he figured she could speak about _some _things to help ease her thoughts or something. He sighed softly and stared off to wear Laitarína walked. A hand squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"Are we smitten?" Aragorn asked Legolas. Chuckling softly.

"No, we are not smitten. We are just making friends with a fellow Elf." Legolas replied.

"It is okay to fancy a she-elf you know?" Aragorn laughed as Legolas rolled his eyes.

"This isn't a time to fall in love or get involved Aragorn."

"Legolas, I have just as much of a sense of duty as you do, and I still allow love." he spoke softly but firm. "You can too."

"It matters not, I am leaving, she will probably return to Lothlorien and that will be the end of it. I am sure she has a worthy Elf in Lothlorien anyway."

"She does not." Aragorn and Arwen replied.

"Arwen," Legolas nodded his head to her. "It is good to see you."

"Indeed it is good to see you as well. Laitarína, does not have an Elf. But considering this topic is making you uncomfortable, we will not speak of it again."

"Thank you. That is what would be best." he smiled to them. "If you will excuse me, I have some things to take care of." Legolas turned and headed off towards his room.

"Do not pester him about it." Arwen softly spoke. "He needs to figure it out on his own. Besides, let them become acquainted before we play matchmakers." she wrapped her arm in his and turned him in the direction of a secluded garden.

"As you wish, my love." he replied.

In the office Laitarína, Lord Elrond and Mithrandir spoke.

"It was good of you to not join the fellowship." Elrond spoke. "It would have caused some unneeded drama as well as some confusion."

She nodded in response. "You have no idea." she smiled one that did not reach her eyes. "I wanted to ask you, Elrond, what do I tell others if they ask of my continued conversation and meeting with you?"

"Well first of all, it really is no one else's business so they should not be asking. Second of all, to speak of your dreams would cause discord I think. It would be best to keep it to yourself."

Gandalf studied Laitarína's face. She hid her emotions well but he could tell that keeping the dreams to herself were starting to be a burden. Specially since they were starting to come to pass.

"Laitarína, what is troubling you?" Gandalf asked.

"Well," she started, her hands intertwining and releasing methodically. "How exactly do you suppose I am to keep the dreams as I have them, but, not be apart of the fellowship? I mean if I hadn't spoken with you and Lady Galadriel about trying to keep the dreams on the path they happen, I was very tempted to jump up and join so I could better assist. I do not understand how to be of service and not be a part of them?" she focused on her hands as she intertwined them once more. "Does that make sense?" she asked, looking up at them both.

"Of course it does." Gandalf replied.

"I think," Elrond started, "That you can advise them, in a subtle way, that would encourage them to stick with their decisions that would keep the dreams as they happen. At the moment that is all I can think of. Perhaps later on down the road you can assist more."

"I can do that." she sighed. "Thank you for your help and patience." she smiled to them both. "I appreciate others being privy to my dreams even if you cannot know the details of them."

"It is our pleasure to be of an assistance to you. You are dear to us, Laitarína, we are always happy to help and be here for you." Gandalf smiled. "Now, word has reached me that someone with intricate weaving on his tunic is escorting you to dinner, perhaps you should rest up and then get ready for that."

Laitarína smiled at them broadly at the mention of Legolas and the little joke Gandalf started with her last night.

"Some counsel, if I may," Elrond looked at Laitarína and she nodded her head to continue. "Do not hide from happiness and love despite the trials and evil that is going on at present. Everyone deserves to find it, even you." He smiled.

A feeling of peace washed through her at Lord Elrond's counsel. He touched a spot that troubled her and replaced it with comfort.

"Whether it is Prince Legolas or any other Elf, let your heart experience love and happiness." Gandalf counseled.

"Thank you both." she smiled and excused herself out of the office.

As she walked to her room, her mind wandered to the previous conversations. Stepping back and counseling would help and took out the prospect of following them or revealing to much. Yes, this would work out well.

Before she reached her room, Laitarína decided to head to the kitchen for a snack. She missed lunch and her stomach was feeling a bit empty. To her delight, Merry and Pippin were in the kitchen as well.

"Well hello my Lady!" Pippin called to her.

"Yesh, hullo muy Wady." Merry said through a mouth full of some pastry.

She laughed at them both and entered. "Anything tasty for a nice snack before dinner?" she asked.

"I always knew you were the Elf of my heart." Pippin laughed. "Asking for snacks before dinner is a worthy trait and OF COURSE there is something delicious. These elves sure know how to cook great food!"

"Here, try this." Merry handed her a pastry covered with some berry jam.

"This looks good."

"It_ tastes _better!" Merry laughed. "Eat it."

She took a bite and nodded appreciatively at the taste. "Very delicious." she nodded after she swallowed.

They each enjoyed the food in front of them and spoke occasionally.

"So, Laitarína, can I escort you to dinner tonight?" Pippin asked between bites.

"No, I am to escort her!" Merry stepped in.

Laitarína laughed joyfully at them both. With a mock serious face she replied solemnly. "I apologize to you both but I will be escorted by Prince Legolas this evening. Though your company would certainly match his if not top it." she winked at them.

They laughed hysterically and pointed behind her. There Legolas stood with his hands crossed over his chest frowning slightly. "So that's it, huh? You would prefer them over me?" he shook his head.

"Legolas, I, I was jesting." She stammered a response. A smile broke across his face at her obvious discomfort.

"Of course. I am jesting as well." He laughed. "Anyway, dinner is approaching and I thought I might remind you that I am escorting you but it seems you remembered." he teased once more.

"I believe I will take my leave to get ready then. I do not want to look silly in front of the Prince now do I?" she winked at the hobbits and stood. "How about next time my dear Merry and Pippin?"

"Oh, we might be able to find a place for you somewhere." Merry shrugged.

Laitarína laughed and excused herself to her room. Legolas left shortly after.

"I can see those two quite nicely together." Merry nodded in the direction they both had walked.

"Yes, me too." Pippin agreed. "Anyway, you should try these stuffed pastry's. Quite delectable."

* * *

I will have longer chapters soon. I am sorry that it took so long to get some out. I figured a shorter chapter, but a chapter nonetheless would let you know I am still writing. =P Thanks for all those who have reviewed and added the story to their alert list. That has definitely encouraged me to keep on going. Thanks mucho and enjoy!!

writin4fun15


	5. Chapter 5

Hello faithful and wonderful readers. Didn't I say I would get another chapter up pretty fast? And hey...Its LONGER! Yay! Anyway, thank you to all who have been reading, and reviewing and adding my story to your story alerts. It all makes me Happeh!

* * *

I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters or setting...just my character, Laitarína. =) So anyway. Here is the next chappy!!

**Previously: "Yes, me too." Pippin agreed. "Anyway, you should try these stuffed pastry's. Quite delectable." **

Laitarína sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair. She was just finishing when a knock sounded from the door.

"Just a moment please." She called out. She sat the comb on the dresser, ran her hands over her dress as if to smooth out invisible wrinkles and pulled open the door.

"Good evening Legolas." She smiled to him. He quickly glanced over her appearance and smiled at her and the genuine beauty she had. Her dress was a pale green, it clung gently in all the right places. The neck line was v-neck and hit in a modest way that made the whole ensemble look elegant. Legolas wondered if another Elleth could make this dress look this good. Or if any other dress could make her look this lovely.

"Good evening to you." he bowed slightly. "You look beautiful." He offered his arm to her and she gently took it. "So, considering I am taller than you, and you reach my arm perfectly, how you would like to have two hobbits escort you? I clearly fit the part." she rolled her eyes at him and laughed softly.

"I would never replace you as a dinner escort. You _do _fit perfect." She laughed at him again as they made their way towards the dining hall.

"So please, enlighten me, what brought you to Rivendell, and so quickly, I know you traveled fast, even after freshening up, I could see in your eyes the strain and fatigue from an intense and quick travel."

She bowed her head slightly considering a response to Legolas. She could not confide her dreams or in turn, the knowledge that came from them. Realizing she never did get a brilliant response to this from Elrond, she realized she needed to bluff.

"Well, Mithrandir deemed it necessary for me to come here, I figured it would be better to come swiftly considering the times we are in, I had never traveled outside of Lorien before Rohan so I really desired to come to Rivendell and visit for awhile."

She stole a glance at his expression to see if he believed her or not. Despite his great control at masking his emotions, she somehow sensed he did not buy it for one second. That became apparent as he spoke again.

"So, Mithrandir deems it necessary, so you must be important if he wants you quickly and you get to participate or at least sit in on the counsel." He inquired. Legolas studied her reaction to his comment. Like he, she covered her reactions and feelings well, but he felt the slight tense of muscle in her arm as he said it and knew she was hiding things from him. He then chided himself to think he was worthy or deserved a response from her. They hardly knew one another and here he was inquiring to specifics that earlier she was not willing to share. Nothing would have changed between now and then. They had only spoken one other time briefly, she didn't have to confide a thing.

He stopped her before entering the hall. "I am sorry Laitarína. I do not mean to pry or sound difficult. Please forgive me and let's enjoy the evening, the company and the chances at peace before this quest begins."

At that moment Laitarína was very aware at how close they were standing. She gently stepped back. "You are forgiven Legolas." she smiled. "Let us enjoy the evening and each other's company. I mean after all, I chose you over the two hobbits." She forgave him with some humor to cover any discomfort and Legolas admired her for it. It was a great trait to have to make others feel at ease when they made a mistake, and she did it well.

Legolas helped Laitarína into her chair and sat next to her. Small talk was made as the other guests entered the hall for dinner. Aragorn sat across from them with Arwen at his side. Frodo, Mithrandir, and the other hobbits were all close by. The company was quite enjoyable. Throughout the dinner Legolas learned more about Laitarína with her interactions and stories with others than his own conversations with her throughout the two days interaction. He loved how Arwen and her were like sisters. He enjoyed some of the silly stories from when Arwen, Laitarína and Haldir spent time together.

"So you and Haldir grew up together?" Legolas inquired over dessert.

"Yes," she smiled softly. "We did."

"So you and Haldir then?" he asked quietly, eyes looking at his plate.

Laitarína looked at Legolas. Her eyes trying to decipher his feelings and what inspired that question. "Haldir is like a brother to me. A brother and dear friend. Without him growing up, it would have been a little dull. We had some enjoyable times and experiences. Yes, Haldir and I are like siblings." She watched as his form relaxed.

_What is wrong with me? _Legolas wondered. He could not fathom that this one elleth could affect him in this manner. There really was no possible way for him to fall for her so quickly, he did not even know her. Legolas shook his head to clear his mind and turned to Laitarína.

"How about we take a walk in the gardens?" She asked Legolas.

"That would be nice. Sorry I did not ask you first."

"Really, it is fine." she nodded her head to him and placed her arm gentle on his as if to ease his discomfort.

The garden was peaceful. A slight breeze swayed branches, leaves, flowers and plants methodically. The moon cast a pale glow that illuminated the path and created a glow to the area.

It was like music that was felt and saw more than heard.

Laitarína took a deep breath as they wandered the paths in the garden. A bench became visible as they rounded a rose bush.

"Would you care to sit?" Legolas asked, gesturing to the bench.

"That would be lovely." She smiled at him.

"So tell me," Legolas started. "What did you enjoy most about working in the Westfold?"

"I really loved working with the people. I enjoyed being able to make a difference. I loved the feeling I got after someone was fixed because I had the knowledge to do it. I do not say that to be conceded. I just thrive off of the joy others feel after I have helped them in some way. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, yes it does." He smiled at her. Their eyes locked and for a moment it felt like he could see all of her for once nothing being held back, and he realized she was troubled deeply. Her brief display of emotion left just as soon as it came though. He thought briefly on what could be troubling her and decided that it might have something to do with being here in Imladris. "Laitarína, why are you here?"

She looked at him briefly than looked away. "Legolas, I told you. Besides, I think you want some other reason and that I cannot give."

Legolas shook his head. Something was going on here and he wanted to know. She has spoken with Mithrandir and Elrond on two occasions now _and _she attended the counsel. Unless she was some secret nobility of some sort there was no excuse for her to be there. There had to be something about her, or something she knows that had her included in all of the planning, that had her rush here so quickly and that made her a guest to Mithrandir and Elrond's discussions.

"I know what you are thinking." she spoke softly.

"So you can read minds?" he offered. She laughed softly.

"No. But considering you have been delving into my life and why I am here, I have gathered what you more likely than not, are thinking." she peeked at him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Why can't you accept that I am here to help as best as I can. I am affected by the Ring and the evil as much as anyone else, Why not be here? You could call me Lothlorien's representative, if you will."

"Ah. Are you suggesting I just trust you and drop the subject?"

"Yes. And trust me. Maybe one day I will tell you." She turned to face him and took his hand. What inspired her to do that, she did not know, but it felt like the right thing to do. "Just believe me Legolas, I would tell you if I could."

It shocked him when she grabbed his hand but it felt right as well. The sincerity in her eyes was enough for him, for now.

"Okay." he smiled at her. "Okay."

"Now, tell me, how do you feel about this quest?" The quick shift in subject through him off but he figured that was okay.

"Well," he began running his hand through is soft, silvery gold locks. "It is intimidating. And a bit daunting with everything that needs to be planned. Specially with four hobbits to look after. And well, I am not too fond of the dwarf coming." She chuckled at the last one. "But if we all work together, we can do it."

"Unity is the best way for success with anything."

The conversation turned to happier things and what each of their homes were like. They each decided that after the quest was over that they would share each other's homes with one another. She would show him Lothlorien and all of its wonder and greatness and he in turn would show her Mirkwood.

As the hour grew late, Laitarína desired to retire. "Legolas, I would like to return to my rooms if that is not too much trouble." she stood.

"Of course. It is turning late. Let me walk you." He proffered his arm and she took it.

"Thank you for your company, for escorting me and the enjoyable conversations."

"It was my pleasure." he smiled. "We will have to do this again sometime."

"Of course. Though I would not mind seeing you perform on the archery range. I hear you have quite a shot."

"Did you now? Well I am decent. How about tomorrow, the archery range at 11? I would like to see how well you shoot also." This caused a joyful laugh.

"I can hold my own. But if you are the best, I do not know how well I will be compared to you."

"Who is comparing, it is merely for sport and enjoyment."

"As long as that is all it is." she laughed again. "Thank you Legolas, it is fun to be around you. You fill in nicely for Haldir."

_Ouch. _He thought. Being compared to Haldir, her best friend/ brother, was not what he had in mind. In fact, he was not sure why he even wanted to be considered for anything more. _Just friends. No time for love and relationships like that. _He encouraged his mind.

They approached her door.

"I do my best." he smiled weakly. "Thank you for accompanying me. I hope the rest of your night is enjoyable. See you tomorrow then." He bowed slightly to her.

"Good night." she replied. Confusion written on her face. His swift change in demeanor startled her and she wondered what brought it on. _Was it something I said? _Fatigue worked as a decent excuse for any behavior change so she decided he must be tired. "See you tomorrow Legolas."

~*~*~

The next morning Laitarína woke with the sun. She dressed for the archery range in a tunic, leggings and calf high boots. All ranging in soft browns and tans. Her long silvery blond hair was pulled back into braids. As the sun peeked through her window and set the room in a warm glow, Laitarína sat on the floor by the balcony, stretching each muscle carefully. Her mind drifted into a peaceful meditation as she stretched. 20 minutes into her stretch though a dream came along. This one disturbing her deeply. Up until now, the travels of the Fellowship had been quite uneventful, but this time, she witnessed the fall of Gandalf and it disturbed her deeply. Eyes opening wide, Laitarína cried out in pain as the pain of the members of the fellowship tore at her heart. She could see the anguish in their eyes, in Aragorn's stance. The hobbits cried deeply and Legolas had a deep pain in his eyes that if Laitarína hadn't spent time with him, she never would have know it was there. Her heart reached out to them. _How can I just let this happen? How? _Her mind rejected the idea of allowing them all, and Mithrandir to suffer. With deep calming breathes, Laitarína took control of her mind and emotions.

The dream continued, following Mithrandir's fall down in Moria. What she witnessed next calmed her deeply. She knew now even more that the Fellowship could not know what will happen. It could cause deep conflict.

She shook off the feeling of dread that came up at the thought of the Fellowship finding out her knowledge. She gracefully stood and made her way to the dining hall for some breakfast before going to the archery range. _Yes, archery will help clear this turmoil in me. _She thought to herself.

Laitarína saw the four hobbits sitting at a table and approached them.

"May I join you young masters?" She inquired.

"Well of course you can, Laitarína!" Pippin smiled. "Your company is always welcome."

"We are not _that _young." Merry replied to her comment of young masters.

She laughed lightly. "Compared to my age good friends, you are."

"You don't count. We all know you elves live forever, it makes no sense to compare our ages with yours." Laughed Merry.

"Besides," Sam offered. "Our age might be young but are minds and maturity are wise beyond years."

"Well, at least Sam and I are." Frodo offered with a laugh. Pippin and Merry jumped at this and started throwing silly quips back at Frodo and Sam. Laitarína enjoyed watching them, considering this was one of the first times she had seen Frodo smile. She had seen his ache at the start of the Fellowship and it bothered her that he had to carry it all alone. _But he has Sam. _She nodded to herself as she reminded herself that the bond between them would be unbreakable.

The breakfast was enjoyable and the company great. Their company was exactly what she needed. Aragorn entered and took a seat next to Laitarína. "Would you accompany me for a walk Laitarína?" he asked softly.

She nodded her head to him. "Of course." Turning to the hobbits, "Well my friends, this has been enjoyable. Thank you for allowing me to share this meal with you. Aragorn and I must be off."

"Bye 'Rína!" Pippin called. "Do you mind if I call you that?" he asked.

"Not at all. Good bye friends."

They all called little farewells and Aragorn and Laitarína were off.

"How are you? We have not had a time to talk since you have been here." Aragorn started.

"I have only been here three days, barely." She laughed. "But you are right, we should have talked sooner."

"How are you?" he inquired.

"I am well. It seems I am tired more but maybe I am still recovering from the trip from the Westfold."

"Ah, that could be it. That is the furthest you have traveled, correct?" she nodded in reply. "Than that must be it."

"Must be." she murmured in reply. Though it sounded good, she did not think that a trip like that would drive her body to fatigue so easily. No. She believed it more than ever to be the waking dreams that caused her body to become weak. "How are you dear Aragorn? It has been quite a while since you last graced Lothlorien with your presence."

"I am, well." He smiled.

"Poor excuse. I think I know what is troubling you but you can speak of it when it is right for you."

"Thank you Laitarína. You always could read me well."

She laughed. "Not so much anymore. You are turning into an Elf and can hide your emotions and feelings quite well!"

"Thank you! That is a great compliment. If only I could live forever." A slight tinge of pain crept into his voice. Her heart ached for him and the struggle that his eventual death brought to him and Arwen. She placed her hand on his arm for comfort. "Anyway, did you enjoy your time with Legolas?" he hinted at something as he spoke the words.

"I did. He is a great elf. I enjoy his company." she sighed softly. "This isn't the time to fall in love though."

Aragorn scoffed at that. "You and him are made for each other it seems! He tells me the same excuse you just gave me. Why not let yourself feel happiness during a time of struggle? It will bring great light to you."

"I do not want to be a distraction. I do not even know if he would even consider courting me. He is leaving on the quest and I will not be. It would just cause us heartache."

"Stop making excuses and let your heart decide. I told him the same thing."

"Does that mean he is, interested in me?" she asked softly. Aragorn smiled.

"My dear friend," he placed and arm around her shoulders and squeezed a quick hug. "Let your heart decide. His already has, he just has not realized it yet. Now enough talk on love, we need to go to the archery range."

"I need to retrieve my bow from my room."

"Oh, you do not need it. We have plenty of bows to go around. Besides, you will make Legolas terribly jealous of your wonderful bow." she laughed.

"Alright, let us go then."

Before they saw the range they could her the thmmk of the arrows hitting the targets. Laitarína quickened her pace to reach the range. She was excited to do something besides conversing with everyone. Not that she did not enjoy speaking with others, she just wanted some physical activity.

"I am glad you came." Legolas said approaching Laitarína. Any sign of the awkward departure of last night was gone. She figured he really must have been tired.

"I am glad to be here. This truly was a great idea."

Aragorn just stood by chuckling at the two of them. He knew that they had small feelings for one another. He also knew that there was great potential for them to fall in love. He has known them both for a long while and to finally see them fall in love would be a great thing indeed. He just had a feeling that these two were meant for one another; they just needed to realize it.

"Let's get you a bow and a quiver then." Legolas said gesturing to a shed.

All three of them took their stances, notched the arrows and fired continuously. Laitarína didn't pay attention to the others but let herself get lost in the rhythm of pulling, notching, firing and repeating. When her quiver was finished, she stopped to watch Legolas who did not firing as quickly as she had. The finesse and grace with which he shot was beautiful to watch. He truly was the great.

When they all finished their quivers they strolled down to the targets to retrieve their arrows.

"Legolas, you really are amazing." she offered. "I have never seen anyone shoot so well."

"I am not that good. But thank you." he nodded. They walked side by side, their steps in sync. Aragorn watched them together and really wished they would open their hearts to one another. Yes they haven't known each other for even a week but it was one of those pairings that were destined from the beginning.

"Come Aragorn! We aren't going to pull your arrows for you!" Legolas called back. Aragorn shook his head and followed them down to pull arrows.

"How about we have a little competition?" Aragorn offered.

"Why would we do that. We all know Legolas will win." Laitarína said.

"Okay, no competition then. How about just sparing and shooting. You know, for fun." He offered.

"Sure, even though I thought that was what we were already doing." she laughed.

Aragorn winked to Legolas. "I just don't think you give yourself enough credit in your skills. I am sure you could at least compete with Legolas in archery and me in sword play." he egged her on.

"Well, fine. Let us try."

They walked back down the range to start their miniature competition.

"So what is the competition? Who can shoot the fastest or who is the most accurate?" She inquired notching an arrow.

"Well both. Whoever empties their quiver the quickest and is the most accurate, wins."

Laitarína rolled her eyes. "This isn't a competition, it is just an opportunity to inflate Legolas' ego." she winked at Legolas as she said it.

"Hey, I cannot help the fact that I am a natural at this." He smiled sweetly at her.

"On your marks, get set....shoot!" Aragorn called.

They both released the first arrow swiftly and grabbed for another. For the first 5 shots they were basically tied as far as speed but then Legolas pulled out ahead. Legolas finished first and turned to Laitarína as she finished her last arrow. They smiled at one another.

"Even though I will lose, it really is enjoyable to _try _and win." her face was glowed with the enjoyment of competing. This made Legolas smile more, he liked how her whole countenance seemed to glow when she smiled.

Aragorn strolled down to the end, the other two shortly behind.

"Well, we all know Legolas won as far as speed goes. Accuracy though, it is quite close." All three of them gathered around the targets and compared. They both hit the bullseye each time; they compared to see whose arrows were bunched the closest together. It appeared to be Legolas' but not by much.

"See," Aragorn said, patting Laitarína on the shoulder. "You can hold your own with the best of us." She laughed.

"It was enjoyable."

"I will compete against you anytime Laitarína, you aren't a sore loser but a quite happy one." Legolas pulled in next to her.

"Well thank you." she laughed again. "Now let's retrieve these arrows and go compete in some sword play."

And so they did. The sword play was most enjoyable. Laitarína was able to put Aragorn on the defensive enough times to be pleased with the outcome. His battle experience and years of hard training gave him the upper hand in the end though. They walked over to a tree where water skins were placed for their enjoyment.

"That was so much fun! I have not sparred like that before! Thank you Aragorn!" She plopped to the floor and drank deeply of her water skin. Legolas smiled at the graceful way she 'plopped' to the floor. She truly was an amazing Elleth. That thought startled him. He noticed now that he was admiring her little attributes and activities. This bothered him, for he was trying to avoid this kind of thing. _I must not fall for her. _He stepped back lightly and took a breath to clear his mind.

"You just wait Aragorn, give this Elleth some battle experience and she just might defeat you." Legolas said.

"You very well may be right." He replied.

"I don't know if I ever want to be involved in some real battle experience. I mean I participated in some skirmishes at the Borders but, never anything real. I hope I never have to." she replied softly.

Aragorn smiled at his friend. She truly was a sheltered Elleth, if there ever was one. It made for a great friend though, she was more carefree because she had yet to experience the battle sorrows and pains.

"Come on," Aragorn started. "Let's all get cleaned up for supper."

~*~*

The three of them made it a habit to do archery and sword play each afternoon. During this time Laitarína and Legolas were able to get to know each other even more. There were still things that they didn't know about one another but that was normal. Each knew day brought knowledge gained about one another's personalities. Each knew day made it harder and harder for them not to fall for the other.

~*~*

"'Rína! Come quick! Pippin...he fell....we were climbing....quick!" Merry called threw deep breaths.

Laitarína dropped her book on the bed and grabbed her knapsack that she kept her medical gear in. She hadn't had to use it, much less think about using it, but during her stay in Rohan, she learned to keep the gear close. She was glad she was in her room.

"Coming!" she called, flying out the door. She quickly over took Merry and asked him where Pippin was. He called it out to her and she picked up the pace. During the race to Pippin she passed Legolas and Boromir.

"What happened?" Legolas called.

"She is in a hurry. Wonder why." Boromir said. Merry came running behind.

"Pippin fell out of a tree. She is going to help." He replied, bracing himself on his knees. With that information, Legolas took off after her.

All Laitarína could think about was getting there quickly to help. She did not know how seriously injured Pippin was, if he was injured at all; but she needed to get there to find out. She came to a tree by a river and there was a small figure lying on the floor, a small branch resting nearby.

"Pippin!" she called. "Pippin, talk to me Pip. Come on." She encouraged as she pulled in next to him. She dropped the knapsack and assessed the damage on Pippin.

"Oh, hey Rína. I fell, but if you would back off I could get up and show you I am okay." He mumbled to her.

"Hold still while I see if you really are okay. What were you doing anyway up in that tree?" she asked softly with a touch of humor in her voice.

"Well, Merry thought I couldn't reach the top even if I was bribed with all the food in Rivendell." Laitarína laughed. "But I wanted to prove him wrong."

Her hands moved methodically over his body, gentle bending joints and prodding ribs, back, shoulders and stomach. He had a few scraps but, luckily, he had no broken bones. He would be a nice giant bruise though.

Legolas had arrived shortly after Laitarína. He didn't dare disturb her. She looked so serious and focused. He remembered that she had been in the Westfold as a healer and realized this was a big part of who she was. Legolas watched as she talked to Pippin, keeping him calm and still. He watched the way she took care of him and discovered if everything was fine. Great awe and respect filled him for this Elleth and her desire to care and help. Soon she was helping Pippin stand. By then Merry had arrived and a couple of Imladris' healers.

"Is everything okay here." One asked.

"Yes, Laitarína has everything under control." Legolas told the Elf. The Elf nodded in return.

Laitarína looked up and saw a small crowd. She smiled weakly at Legolas as they made eye contact.

"He is fine. He will be bruised but this is one tough Hobbit." She replied. She didn't mention to everyone that Pippin was barely at the first branch before it broke and he fell. He asked her not too. She complied. Why ruin the little attention he would receive, he wanted to be tough and she would let him.

The other healers relieved Pippin from Laitarína to check him over once more.

"I am fine. She is a healer. She was one in Lothlorien and Rohan. Trust me, she knows what she is doing." the other elves laughed and let him be. "Thank you Rína." Pippin hugged her lightly and scrambled over to Merry. Legolas approached Laitarína as she picked up her knapsack.

"Hello." he smiled to her. "Can I carry that for you?" he asked as he took it from her hands anyway.

She smiled at him. "Why thank you."

"So you never told me about your love of healing and being a healer." He said.

They strolled slowly. Instead of heading back to the house, Legolas directed her toward the little area of garden they had made their little place.

"Well, you never asked but I do recall sharing that I loved to help people and loved fixing people in the Westfold, did you forget so soon?" she responded with a slight shove. He looked at her and was startled to see something pass in her eyes. _Was that...no. No it couldn't be. _He shook his head. They found the bench and took a seat. No words passed between them. A comfortable silence enveloped them. Legolas drifted into his conflicting thoughts. _Do I love this Elleth? Is it possibly that she loves me too? _

"I did not forget." he touched her arm lightly. "I just did not put the two together." he spoke softly.

"Legolas," she said turning to look up at him.

"Yes?" he turned to look at her.

"Are we? I mean...could we? Oh this is silly." she looked down.

"I feel the same way." he said quickly. _That was bold. _He shook his head and watched her.

_How does he know how I feel? It must be obvious. _She thought to herself.

"Do you? Really?" her eyes rested on him again.

"I do."

"But, maybe we shouldn't love one another, I mean you will be leaving for the quest and we don't know what will happen." She felt scared and did not understand why. For once in her life Laitarína had to place herself in a situation that she did not already know the outcome. She was scared to trust someone with a part of her.

"Laitarína, it took me some time to listen to Aragorn's counsel. Why run away from a chance at happiness and love? Why walk away from someone you care about." He took her hands gently in his.

She looked up at him and searched his eyes. All she found was sincerity and love. All she felt in return was love. It would be a bad move on her part to walk away from someone so great, someone who loved her. And this was only the beginning, they would live together forever afterwards. They could only fall even more in love. Haldir's wish for her to find love came to her mind and she made the decision. She would not walk away. Not from Legolas. Not from love.

"Okay." she replied. That was all he needed. He gently leaned in and kissed her tentatively. She responded with as much care as he. It was a short kiss but filled with a tenderness and care that only a first kiss could have. He gently kissed her once more with just as much care.

It was a tender moment of happiness that they would both cherish forever. And it was the beginning of a great and glorious love.

~*~*

There you go my dear readers!! Please read and review, let me know if this is crappy or at least a semi-decent read! The next chapter will move a little bit quicker to the departure from Rivendell. I want to get to some exciting stuff. =) Thanks for reading! You all rock! I hope you liked it!!

-writin4fun15


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my faithful readers. I hope I am updating at a decent enough speed for your liking. =P Though I know when I read stories, I wish the author updated FAST! So I am going to try and be pretty fast. I mean I am working full time and taking a block schedule class this semester so...it won't come every day but...I will try and get you one every week or two, three at the max...hopefully =) I am excited about this story and I like writing it so, it wont be forever and a year like before. Heh heh. Anyway, enjoy the story! Thank you to those of you who are reviewing and adding this to their alerts. Reviews would be wonderful. Hint hint.

I do not own any of Tolkien's amazing plots, characters and stories and whatever else. Just my character. My own Laitarína. Okay.

Enjoy!

PS: please forgive my lack of knowledge as far as the time line of how long they are in Rivendell then leave and then travel. If anyone knows of a good site or something that can give good information on that, that would be great. If not, dont hate me and my lack of knowledge. Okay...enjoy. PS this is a short one, just to give you something while I write a decently long next one. =)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Previously: It was a tender moment of happiness that they would both cherish forever. And it was the beginning of a great and glorious love.**

The sun peaked through Laitarína's window. She had sat meditating once more. This time trying to clear the excitement and giddiness that filled her body when she thought of Legolas and their nights confessions. What all of it meant, she was not quite sure; but he cared for her, and she him and at this moment nothing else mattered.

A soft knock penetrated her meditation.

"Come in." she called, still in sitting on the floor. In walked Aragorn.

"So," he started. "The two of you finally decided to stop denying your feelings eh?" he inquired, sitting next to her.

She peeked at him throw one eye, trying hard not to smile.

"Uh huh." she nodded.

"Are you going to give me any details?"

"Nope." she shook her head.

"Too bad. Because I was willing to share what Legolas had said about you." Her eyes flew open at that comment.

"What did he say?!?" She asked, turning completely to face Aragorn.

He laughed at her expression and eagerness. "I'm afraid I cannot say. I just wanted to tease you a bit." he laughed again as her expression dropped to a frown. He could see why Legolas was first attracted to her. Even when she frowned, she did so gracefully and looked pretty. Of course that was not the only reason Legolas cared for her, but usually one is physically attracted to another, before they get to know them.

"Oh Aragorn." she said, her expression now turning serious. "How am I supposed to act? I have never been in this sort of situation before."

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Be yourself, my friend. That is what he fell for. Do not change how you act or anything. You will know, trust me. When you are around him, it will come naturally. I think you two are meant for one another."

She smiled at his advice and comment.

"Thank you Aragorn."

"My pleasure. I am always willing to help a friend in need. Now, let us gets some breakfast. We start some real preparations today for the fellowship." He helped her to her feet and they walked to the dining hall together.

Aragorn excused himself to be with Arwen. Laitarína noticed that the hall seemed more full than usual at breakfast. She assumed it was because she was eating later than she had been. She went to the only table with some empty seats with people she knew. Gimli, Boromir, and Gandalf were conversing casually over breakfast.

"May I join you?" she inquired.

"Well of course my dear friend." Mithrandir replied. "Please, have a seat. I will grab you something to eat." He stood and headed over to the buffet table that once more held the breakfast choices.

She took a seat and turned to Boromir and Gimli. "I do not believe we have been formally introduced." she started. "I am Laitarína from Lothlorien."

"It is a pleasure." Boromir said. "I am Boromir from Gondor."

"I am Gimli son of Gloin." The dwarf replied. "So how do you know Gandalf my lady?"

"On his occasional visits to the Golden Wood. He has become a dear friend over the years."

"Isn't that place...haunted?" Gimli inquired. Laitarína slowly narrowed her eyes. She was not sure if this dwarf was intentionally asking to provoke her or not. Before she could respond in any manner though, Mithrandir returned with a plate of food and glass of juice for her.

"Thank you Mithrandir." she replied. "That was kind of you."

"My pleasure. Now eat up, you could use some more meat on your bones." he teased her. She chuckled at his comment.

"Oh Mithrandir, I am lean muscle that is all." she winked at Gandalf.

"You, lean muscle?" Gimli asked, laughed lightly. "You are just a tiny woman."

Laitarína raised her eyebrows at the dwarf. "First of all," she started. "I am not tiny, I am a giant compared to you. Second of all, I am an _elf. And Elleth, _if you would prefer."

"Master Dwarf," a voice came from behind Laitarína. "I would not insult this elf so quickly. She can almost match Legolas' skill with a bow and she can hold her own in a duel with me." Aragorn walked up with Legolas at his side. "Looks may be deceiving, but elves are tall and lithe. They are lean muscle. She will surprise you if you were ever to duel with her, any elf would."

Gimli just stared at Laitarína still not convinced.

"Do not worry Master Dwarf, I do not intend to ever duel you. Please be at ease, I did not mean to take such offense to your comment." She smiled at him.

"You are forgiven my lady, and I am sorry for assuming you were not a capable warrior. It seems dwarfs and elves have that much in common." he admitted.

"Now that we have that settled," Mithrandir said. "Would you two care to join us?" He gestured to the two empty seats.

"I would." Legolas said.

"Thank you but I was just coming to say hello and inform all those members of the fellowship that we are meeting this afternoon for a planning session." Aragorn replied.

"Yes of course." Gandalf nodded. "I forgot to mention that. Thank you Aragorn."

The others continued to chat and so Legolas took a seat next to Laitarína.

"Hello." he said softly. "How are you?"

She turned to face him completely and smiled. "I am doing well. How are you?"

"Good." He smiled in return.

To anyone else it looked like they were just exchanging pleasantries. No one noticed the unspoken gestures and the love and care emitting from them. Just the look in their eyes was a conversation in itself.

"Do you want to go walk before I have to go the meeting this afternoon?" He asked her softly.

"I really would love to but, I already committed to helping out in the healers rooms." she apologized. "After dinner? Maybe?"

He looked a little disappointed but also knew how much her art meant to her. "Of course. May I escort you tonight as well?" he inquired.

"I would love that." she smiled.

Even after they finished eating they sat at the table together talking and getting to know one another even more and on a deeper level. Soon she excused herself to get ready to help with the healers. He went his own direction to the meeting.

Laitarína was reminded of her time in Lothlorien as a healer while she helped in Rivendell. Her thoughts then turned to Haldir and how he was doing. Hopefully he was well, she figured word would be sent here if anything bad happened.

~*~*~*

Arguments arose as the path they would take to Mordor was discussed. Boromir wanted them to go to Gondor first. Gimli said the mines would be best. Soon Gandalf was sick of the arguing and decided they would continue this the next day. They were all dismissed.

Legolas and Aragorn left the meeting together.

"I don't know Aragorn, we need to have a united front going on this quest." Legolas said.

"I understand. I hope we can accomplish that as we draw closer. We only have a few weeks."

"We will," Legolas encouraged. "I believe we will."

Aragorn squeezed Legolas' shoulder. "Thank you. So, you and Laitarína, huh?" He smiled.

"Yes and know. We both know how the other feels, I think we are just going from that and building our relationship."

"That is smart. Create a foundation and just enjoy each others company."

The two casually walked towards their rooms. Laitarína was in her room getting ready for dinner.

She held up two dresses examining them carefully. Why she was being picky as far as what she wore, she still couldn't understand, but she felt that because there was something more with Legolas, she wanted to dress up more for him. One dress was a deep blue. It was ¾ length sleeves with a curved neck line. It had a slight shimmer to it when the fabric moved. The second dress she was leaning more towards. It was a pale yellow also with a slight shimmer to it. The sleeves were long and the neck V. It was snug to her waist and flowed out and around her. She liked the color and thought it would do well with her hair and eyes.

After she put her dress on and brushed her hair. She found some white ribbon that she carefully braided into her hair in one braid down the back. Little strands were pulled out to frame her face.

A knock came at the door. She stepped over to the door and opened it. Legolas stood with a soft smile on his face. He wore a light green and tan tunic and leggings. His tunic was bedecked with intricate weaving along the chest and collar. His hair with the normal braids along the side. He wore a small circlet befitting his rank. She realized that perhaps this dinner was a more formal setting.

Legolas smiled within at her beauty. The color accented her eyes, skin and hair. The whole ensemble accentuated her natural beauty.

"You look beautiful." He complimented.

"Thank you." she replied, dipping her head. "You look very handsome."

He smiled. "Thank you. My lady?" he offered her his arm. She accepted his arm and walked a little closer to him than she had the last time he escorted her to dinner. Her heart soared of happiness and delight that he cared for her. They shared the excitement of being able to spend time with one another.

"Did you still want to take that walk with me tonight?" He asked.

"I do! I have been looking forward to it. I want to take every opportunity I can do spend time with you since the fellowship will take up a lot of your time and, you will be leaving soon."

He smiled at her eagerness to spend time with him but was also saddened as he was reminded that this relationship would be put on hold when he left for the quest and they were not even sure if he would survive or what would happen to her. _Best not to think about that right now. _He thought. _It will only bring sadness when I should be happy!_

They entered the dining hall and it seemed that the dinner was a bit more formal than usual. The reason, they both did not know but it really was not a big deal. The delightful part was that there would be dancing.

Laitarína suspected that Mithrandir and Elrond wanted to have a dinner that lightened the tense atmosphere with the quest preparations. It was a smart idea.

Legolas helped Laitarína into her chair and seated himself. The table they sat as was filled with other members of the fellowship with a few exceptions like Laitarína, Arwen and Lord Elrond. The company was most enjoyable and gave everyone a great opportunity to grow their relationships with one another. Dinner was pleasant. Laitarína soon sat back against her seat watching the mingling around her. Legolas had one arm draped casually around her chair, talking Aragorn who sat on her other side. _Yes, _She thought. _The fellowship will be okay if they stay strong. _Her mind soon wandered to her dreams and lack of them. Ever since the dream with Gandalf's fall, she had not had another one. It was a relief to not have them in a way, but it also worried her because her mind had become familiar with the constant presence of the waking dreams.

Music started in the background and Legolas turned to her.

"Would you care to dance, my lady?" he asked smiling.

"I would love to." she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. Laitarína loved dancing with Legolas. He held her close, her head resting close by his. His mouth rested right by her ear where he would talk to her softly. His breath brushed against her ear and neck, making her heart race. Neither of them could figure out why it happened but in a short amount of time, they fell in love. They were so familiar with one another, it was like they had grown up together.

"Thank you." He said softly in her hear.

"For what?" she inquired, leaning back slightly to look at him.

He smiled at her. She looked beautiful even with a look of confusion on her face. "For loving me in return. There are so many other fine elves and you decided I was worthy enough." She smiled at him.

"No, I should thank you. You have all the choices and you chose me, and you didn't even know me." She chuckled slightly at their silliness. But she felt that it was okay to be tender and sweet.

"I guess we were made for one another then." he offered.

"That sounds good." she laughed lightly as he dipped her.

The evening continued on, a pleasant one for everyone. Everyone soaked up the pleasure and happiness because deep down, specially members of the fellowship, knew this might be one of the last carefree moments for a long while.

~*~*~*

Thanks for reading. I know it was short but it was a good place to end before I got into more detailed stuff. I hope you enjoyed the Fluff with Legolas. =) Please review! Or at least at it to your alert...or something. Thank you!! =)

writin4fun15


	7. Chapter 7

this is LONG LONG LONG over due. Sorry for my slackerish ways. I beg for forgiveness but! I have to let you guys know how awesome you are. A lot of you who are reading it now put this story on alert or commented and that made me soo happy! My computer broke for awhile there and I got sad that I couldnt update for all of you who keep favoriting and stuff...so here ya go! This one is on the short side, just to give ya something and let you know I am back :) and I am working on a longer one :) Thanks for your patience! You all rock! Forgive me for my tardiness and poor writing if that is what comes across lol I am out of touch.

OF course I do not own any of Tolkien's creations, world, etc...just my own characters. =P

chapter 7

**Previously: The evening continued on, a pleasant one for everyone. Everyone soaked up the pleasure and happiness because deep down, specially members of the fellowship, knew this might be one of the last carefree moments for a long while. **

Throughout the evening Laitarína danced many more dances with Legolas as well as Aragorn, Gandalf and Boromir. She even attempted dancing with both Merry and Pippin which created a entertaining sight for the whole room. Soon the evening slowed down with the hobbits lazing back in their chairs, Merry and Pippin both asleep slumped against each other. Aragorn and Arwen had already excused themselves and a few other members of the fellowship had also. Legolas turned to Laitarína, "Woeuld you care for that walk now?" he inquired softly. She smiled and nodded in return. Legolas offered her his arm and they retreated to the gardens where they walked before.

"How did you enjoy this evening?" Laitarína replied sweetly.

"I most enjoyed it. Thank you for all the many dances. I really enjoy your company." Legolas smiled.

Laitarína smiled big, enjoying the compliment and just the great feeling of being in love. They walked on in silence, arms linked, enjoying each others presence. They approached a bench and Legolas gestured for her to sit. She silently obliged.

"I know we shouldn't bring up my leaving, but I must. It has been on my mind as of late." He started.

Laitarína sighed, knowing this would come but hoping not for awhile. "Yes, we do need to discuss it."

"I know it would be selfish to ask, but I want to keep your heart while I am gone. You bring me such love and joy, and I know it would bring light to a dark trip. But I understand if you would rather calling this all off once I leave. Its a risk for both of our hearts. I just want you to know I am willing to make that jump." Legolas said, holding her hands gently in his.

She searched his eyes, smiling softly at the sincere concern and love. "You can keep my heart, for ever! And I yours. We have something great here, lets see were it goes. I love you and I know you are strong and that no matter what happens, we will survive." she smiled at him.

"I love you. We will be fine." He sighed and pulled her close, cradling her in his arms.

"I wish I did not have to share you with the felllowship." she laughed softly. "I want your company all to myself."

"I would very much like that. How about any time away from our respective responsibilities we spend with one another?" He asked.

"I think that is a great idea!" she pulled away a little to look at him.

He chuckled softly and looked into her eyes.

"I love you." He said once more. This time caressing her cheek then pulling her close, his lips softly pressed against hers in a tender kiss.

Laitarína let herself get lost in the kiss with this Elf that she loves. She felt her body inch closer to his as the kiss deepened. Shortly after Legolas pulled away. "I love you, but let us slow down physically ok?" She nodded, composing herself, and snuggling into his arms.

"You're right Legolas." she smiled. "I should head to rest anyway."

"Let me escort you." he stood pulling her into a hug before taking her arm. "thank you for a wonderful evening Laitarína."

"And thank you." she smiled. "It is wonderful being with you." They reached her door and he kissed her softly once more.

"Good night my love." he smiled and left her as she entered the room.

Laitarína collapsed on her bed all smiles. Oh how she loves Legolas. She also enjoyed this break from the dreams and stress of it all. The next morning she realized how silly it was, because the waking dreams were back.

Sorry guys. It felt like I was writing a filler. And I guess in part I was. Here ya go, something to read. The next chapter will be MUCH better and longer and not filler and just great. Lol Im rusty bare with me.

Have a great week.

-writin4fun15


	8. Chapter 8

Dear readers, my strong strong apologies for not posting a chapter sooner. But I do owe all of you who kept reading and reviewing and adding my story to your alert list long after I had not updated, cause that, more than anything got my lazy bum moving to keep this fan fiction going. :)

anyhow, disclaimer I do not own any of the Lord of the Ring characters just my own made up ones. Have a blast reading. I will do my best to be more faithful.

…...

**Previous: Laitarína collapsed on her bed all smiles. Oh how she loves Legolas. She also enjoyed this break from the dreams and stress of it all. The next morning she realized how silly it was, because the waking dreams were back.**

Laitarína woke with a start. Sweat dripped down her face and the spin of her back. She laughed bitterly to herself that the thought even crossed her mind for the dreams to go away.

"Like that would be possible.." she mumbled to herself. The sun was barely creeping into the sky. The morning soft and quiet. Laitarína cleaned and dressed for the day and headed outside for a walk. Taking deep breaths to clear her mind, she took long strides into the garden where she sat with Legolas the night before. She sat.

The sun created crystals out of the dew drops on the plants. Studying them, Laitarína decided to stop fighting her thoughts and let herself think on the dreams. This one was awful. The man Boromir was killed protecting the hobbits. It troubled her soul. How could one just let these things happen? She knew of them and knew of the great sorrow they would cause others, so why would it be the right thing to let them happen.

"Maybe if I have these dreams, it is to prevent them from happening. Maybe these dreams are a gift to be used to help or else why would I have them?" She mumbled allowed to herself.

"Maybe's will not ease your troubles my dear." Gandalf's voice disrupts her thoughts. She looked up.

"Dear Gandalf, these dreams trouble me so." she sighed, slouching in posture as if the dreams were a physical burden weighing her down. "How do I not do something about events that will cause people I care about to hurt?"

Gandalf studied her face and watched as a small tear trickled down her cheek.

"Perhaps when you go back to Lothlorien, Lady Galadriel will be able to provide a measure of peace. I cannot say what your dreams mean for I do not know. All we know are guesses. You, myself and Lord Elrond can only say if and maybe. It may be the future we do not know. Maybe you need to help. We do not know. Only you can decide. I feel in my heart though that now is not the time to decide. All I can say is relax, and enjoy the time you have with Legolas, Aragorn and everyone else. And perhaps all they are, are dreams."

Laitarína took a deep breath and shut her eyes calming her nerves. Her posture straightened and she turned to look up at Gandalf.

"I guess that is all I can do Gandalf. I appreciate the reminder that they could just be dreams. Though my heart tells me it is not so. Regardless you are right and I cannot let it consume me. I need to relax and enjoy my time here."

Gandalf sat next to her in a companionable silence as the sun rose over head.

"I do believe its time for breakfast." Gandalf started after some silence. He turned to her smiling. "And I do believe your prince is there as well."

A small blush crept to her cheeks, Laitarína smiled.

"Do not ruin your time of love and happiness with the Elf." Gandalf encouraged. "Do not push opportunities away just because of dreams."

"Of course not Gandalf. I would not pass him up." She sighed. "Not when he already has my heart."

A soft chuckle escaped Gandalf. "Ah my dear perhaps all these dreams were just meant to bring you two together."

Comforted with the thought Laitarína stood and gestured towards the house. "Come, perhaps that is all, and if that is the case, I want to spend as much time with him as possible."

"Indeed my dear." He smiled and offered his arm and they headed to breakfast.

Another buffet style breakfast was lining the hall for everyone to partake of. Most of the fellowship was there eating. Gandalf arrived next, Aragorn the last one missing. Gandalf walked with Laitarína to the table. Three empty seats were available for the missing fellowship and one for Laitarína. One of the available seats of course was next to Legolas. Upon her arrival Legolas stood and greeted her with a big smile, extending his hand which she grasped while he helped her sit.

Laitarína admired Legolas in his handsome outfit of forest green. She felt someones gaze on her and saw Gandalf laughing as he mouthed "admiring the tunic." A small laugh escaped her lips and Legolas inquired.

"What is so funny love?" he asked.

"Oh just Gandalf teasing me mercilessly." She smiled to him. "I seem to be an easy target."

"Well I have to agree on that one." He laughed.

The breakfast was most pleasant with everyone enjoying each others company. Aragorn never arrived but most assumed he was with Arwen enjoying her company while he could.

"Rína, what are you doing today?" Pippin exclaimed across the table.

"Yeah Rína, you should come with us!" Merry chimed in.

"I have not really planned out my day yet gentlemen." She laughed back to them.

"Well that's perfect then! Come with us!" Pippin said while stealing some sausage off of Merry's plate. "It'll be great!"

"What did you two have in mind?" Legolas inquired. "We do have fellowship things to go over. And I would rather keep her company to myself." he smiled sheepishly.

"Let me see what I can do my dear hobbits. You do need to do your duties first." she set her hand on Legolas' arm and leaned closer to him. "And I will keep time available for you." she winked.

Breakfast came to a close and the fellowship headed towards the library to meet and cover more topics. Legolas stood and pulled Laitarína to the side.

"I will see you after lunch?" he inquired.

"Of course." She smiled. "Have fun with them." she nodded her head in the direction of the fellowship.

"As much as I possibly can." He said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Laitarína just nodded, knowing her comment brought the reminder that this was not just a fun trip and he perhaps would not be coming back. Her heart ached at the thought and she turned her head from him.

"All will be well." he smiled, grabbing her chin with his hand and turning her face to look at him. "Let us enjoy our time, okay?"

"Yes, of course. Let's go to the archery range today, so I can show you how archery is really done." she nudged him with her shoulder.

They laughed comfortably, the moment of darkness passing quickly. No one dared dwell on it too long in fear that it will trouble the happiness and bring them all into depression. Their time together was short, with just a week left. No one wanted to spoil the time with anything negative including leaving though they both new eventually they would have to bring it up, because eventually they would be parting ways.

Laitarína left Legolas with a smile and quick embrace at the library. She then went in search of Arwen in desperate need of some female companionship.

"My dear Laitarína!" Arwen called. Laitarína found Arwen out by the waterfall garden area that backed up to Arwen's rooms. The area was very pretty. Lush bushes, flowers and trees surrounded a small lake with a beautiful waterfall cascading down the side of one of the mountains that surrounded the Last Homely Home.

"Arwen, where have you been hiding?" Laitarína asked as they embraced in a hug. "It seems the only ones graced with your presence are Aragorn and your father." she laughed.

"I am truly sorry to have been hard to reach. I have heard from Aragorn though that with your blooming romance, you are hard to find with spare time too." Arwen laughed with a small nudge.

Laitarína blushed softly and smiled. "Yes, a nice blooming romance. Oh Arwen, he is just...soo...wonderful. My heart is so full of love, and I just feel like I cannot help loving him more, but then I do." she sighed. "I fear for him when he leaves on the quest." she whispered softly.

By now they had planted themselves on a swinging bench by a tree. Arwen's hand wrested on Laitarína's arm for comfort while she spilled her hearts worries.

"I know how you feel." Arwen stated softly. "Aragorn too is leaving..but I fear..I don't know." she dropped her head.

"Oh Arwen! How selfish of me! Here I am wrapped up in my own heartaches and woes and you are experiencing something similar if not worse."

"Oh Rína," Arwen started, reverting to the hobbits nickname for Laitarína. "I am fine and Aragorn and I will work out fine." she smiled.

"I do hope so. My love with Legolas is so new. You and Aragorn have been together for so long, it must be much harder." Laitarína sighed.

"Love is love no matter how long or short Laitarína. And leaving the one you love is hard regardless, specially on such a dangerous quest."

The women embraced in a hug for comfort. The conversation soon turned to happier things and the morning passed in the comfortable ease that such close friends share.

"We need to settle on a direction now, we cannot be indecisive when we leave on such a journey!" Boromir shouted. "We need to go to Gondor!"

"Boromir, I do not think that is the best choice for all of us." Aragorn replied softly. "No one is bound to go for the whole quest."

"We will go as far as needed to see this quest successful." Legolas stated.

"Yes! Us dwarfs will never back out on something we agreed too. We will see this through no matter which way we go." Gimli replied aloud.

"Thank you Gimli, your help is appreciated." Gandalf said.

The fellowship had been over and over the same argument all afternoon. They were supposed to be done by lunch but had to have it delivered in and the meeting was now running close to dinner. The hobbits had long since sat back and listened. Frodo following intently but not participating next to Gandalf. Sam was diligently at his side. Merry and Pippin were playing around with some parchment and whispering about dinner.

Gandalf sighed softly and wished this conversation could be over. He, at that moment did not feel they needed to decide the exact path because they knew they needed to get to Mordor and until they scouted certain paths they did not know which way was best.

"Let us just shoot for the Gape of Rohan." Gandalf stood and announced. "It is what we talked about at the beginning, let us go with what we thought of first." Gandalf gazed at each member. Boromir looked to argue but the look on Gandalf's face was very final. "We have much more to discuss and items to pack. We leave at the end of the week. We need unity not discontent. Please let us adjourn for the day and go rest. Tomorrow morning meet back here, we will discuss packing."

Soft murmurs of conversation broke out as Gandalf stood and with a wave and nod of his head left. Merry and Pippin jumped up and headed for the dining hall though they still had about an hour to wait. Frodo and Sam were not far behind them. Boromir stalked off on his own. Gimli following suit. Aragorn and Legolas were left.

"So my friend, how are you?" Aragorn inquired.

"I would be much better if the meeting ended on time. I was supposed to meet Laitarína at the archery range after lunch." Legolas sighed.

Aragorn chuckled softly. "I am sure she will understand. In fact I know she will. She is an amazing elf."

"You do not have to tell me that." Legolas smiled. "I know. Now if you would please excuse me, I need to find her and beg for forgiveness."

Aragorn waved him off laughing and Legolas swiftly exited the room. As he searched first the archery range, then the healers rooms, then the garden, Legolas grew anxious. It was silly of him to feel that way, he just wanted to find her and apologize and be with her. After checking the kitchens where she sometimes was with Merry and Pippin he figured she was in her rooms.

Laitarína had left Arwen's side after lunch for the archery range. When an hour passed and Legolas still had not arrived she headed for her rooms assuming that the fellowship ran over in their meeting. She ended up falling asleep on her bed, another dreadful dream haunting her sleep.

Legolas arrived at Laitarína's door quickly. First knocking softly. When no reply came he knocked a little more firm. Nothing again. He knocked swiftly louder but still no answer came. Growing worried he listened through the door and heard muffled crying. That was all it took for him to open the door.

"Laitarína!" he called opening the door. She lay sleeping, tossing and turning and crying from a nightmare. At her side in no time, Legolas softly rubbed her cheek and called her name.

"Laitarína.. Laitarína..please wake up. It is okay my love, I am here."

With a cry she opened her eyes. "Legolas!" breathing deeply and tears pouring down her face. "Oh it was awful..just awful." she buried her head in his chest, his arms coming around her and enclosing her in a tight embrace.

It broke Legolas' heart to see her so broken. 'The dream must have been awful,' he thought to himself. He held her close, rubbing her back soothingly. "I am here love. It is okay. It was just a dream."

Taking a deep breath, Laitarína pulled back a little to look at Legolas. She shook her head slowly and wiped some tears. "Just a dream." she murmured. Deep down she knew that there was no way her dreams were just dreams. They meant something, and if the one she just had came to pass..it meant her dreams meant the future. And that more than anything scared her.

No comments were made from Legolas about her dream or why she shook her head. He assumed that she was just shaking off the bad thoughts but the look in her eyes told him otherwise and it troubled him a bit. He did not dare bring it up though, in fear of causing her more pain. 'I trust her and love her' he thought to himself. 'She will tell me and confide in me if it is something I need to know.'

After Laitarína cleaned herself up and Legolas hugged her briefly, they headed off to dinner. She did not know what to say to him about the dreams and guessed he would not ask. Laitarína knew though, that eventually he would want an explanation.


End file.
